


Sanna Clause

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Kayleigh and John go away for their first Christmas as a married couple.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of a few short chapters set around John and Kayleigh's first Christmas as a married couple.

Had you asked Kayleigh how her first Christmas as part of a proper couple went, she would go teary and say it had been wonderful. Her and her John had spent Christmas eve at Mandy's and stayed over to see the kids open their presents in the morning,then they went to Paul and Claire's to give presents there, and had a lovely lunch, then John and her collected his Nana and had a wonderful Christmas dinner at his mums, before they spent the evening cuddled up in front of the telly back at John's.. Travelling to work together on boxing day was also rather lovely. It quite possible could have been her best Christmas ever.

John's opinion,

" A bloody debacle, every plan shot to shit, well not this year, not again "

" How you gonna make sure? "

" I've got a cunning plan Jim "

" How cunning ?"

" I could put a tail on it and call it Mister fox " 

" Honest to god John, you don't half talk bollocks at times "

" Want to hear it or not ?"

" Alright then, let's hear it "

" Well James I was thinking ……………"

It was a long drive back from the gig, Jim braced himself. 

" So what went wrong last year, you never told me?"

" Did I not ?"

" No you didn't, but your Kayleigh was all smiles about last Christmas "

" Well James, it all started the same week as car share "

" That was int summer weren't it ?"

" Aye, and stop interrupting "

" Sorry "

" Dickwad asked if I'd do boxing day as well as christmas eve, as his mum was coming down, and as I didn't expect to have anything or anyone special I agreed. Anyway come 5pm Christmas eve,I'm ready to head off, waiting for my lady to grab a few things when my phone goes off. Long story short Helen's son was t boned at a set of traffic lights, and she had to go to A and E. "

" And that left you ?"

" Aye, give Kayleigh her due, she decided to dig in and help me where she could, on the tills, bakery, deli that sort of thing, I eventually got cover in at nine, and we were at Mandy's for half past. When we got in I sat on the couch wi Chloe……."

" She loves her uncle John right enough " Jim smiled.

" Aye she does, anyway we watched Frozen, and had a bit of supper, I fell asleep on the couch, they threw a duvet over me, Kayleigh went up to her room, and it was the kids screaming in the morning that woke us "

" Still sleep naked do you ?"

John just glared at Jim.

" Sorry pal "

" You finished, will I go on ?"

" Aye "

" Anyway the kids were excited about christmas, Kayleigh and I gave them the presents from us, we had a huge breakfast, said our goodbyes and headed to mine so I could shower and change " 

" Sounds idyllic " Jim said sincerely. 

" So we went from mine to our Paul's, same thing exchange presents, all nicey nicey,have a fun time and Claire laid on a lovely lunch, stayed until about three then we went to my mums, via a detour to pick up Rose, exchange gifts, mum did the usual full bloody Monty dinner, Turkey, roasters,parsnips you know the script ?"

" Aye "

" Anyhow we stay until about seven, nip Nana back home, and get back to ours about half eight, we have a quick shower, I put the telly on and we cuddle up, next thing we know Kayleigh's phone alarm is ringing, we'd only nodded off hadn't we, spent all bloody night on the sofa "

" Shit "

" Exactly Jim, anyway we got changed, and headed into work, Kayleigh beamed all the way in, she thought it was wonderful "

" What's wrong wi that, some people, me for instance would love a Christmas like that ?"

" She deserved more "

" She was happy wi what she got John, she loved it "

" This year we're going away, only she doesn't know that yet "

" Are you sure that's what she wants ?"

" Well I can't ask her can ah ?"

" I suppose anywhere with you would be fine with her "

" I hope so Jim, I'm banking on it "

" If I can help let me know okay ?"

" Thanks pal, I might hold you to that "

" See you do "

" Where does it snow most do you think Jim ?"

" Switzerland "

" I mean somewhere I can drive to, you div"

" There is a tunnel now you know, got it about the same time as electricity and running water "

" Ha bloody ha , I meant within a reasonable time Jim "

" Gotta be Scotland then, there's always snow there, well in some bits anyway"

" True, Scotland might be the place "

" How about Aviemore, you used to like it up there?"

" That's booked solid at Christmas "

" Surprise her with John o' Groats "

" No, her Mandy and Kieron did a Lands end to John o' Groats cycle for charity years ago "

" Really ?"

" Aye "

" Hidden talents that wife of yours "

" Hasn't she just "

" How about the western Isles ? "

" Or west in general ?"

" That's a hospital ain't it ?"

" What are you on about now ?" John turned to face Jim. 

" The Western General "

" I despair of you sometimes, do you know that ?"

" What did I say now ?"

John chuckled, Jim might be scatter brained at times, but he had sown a seed in John's brain.


	2. DECEMBER 22nd..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to come together.

DECEMBER 22nd.

" I don't see the point "

" It's only five minutes from work, that's the point "

" But it's a bit of an extravagance ain't it ?"

" Look, last year the travelling knackered us, the last thing we want this year is another late night, early morning commute, and you like the Hilton "

" Makes sense I suppose "

" So pack a travel bag, and we'll drive there tomorrow night, spa is late night "

" Massage? "

" Me or you ?" John asked. 

" Well me first, you later if you're lucky "

" I don't see why not "

" Okay then John, I'm up for it "

" Excellent "

A short time later Kayleigh exited the ensuite and went to shut the blinds.

" John ?" 

" What love ?"

" Why is the top box on the car ?"

" Paul is going to put Mum and Nana's presents in it when we're at work, and a couple of things for Christmas dinner "

" What's wrong with the boot ?"

" Two things, you'll have it filled with your stuff, and he'd need a car key to get in it, he already has a top box key "

" Good thinking Johnathan, he can please himself when he comes over "

" Exactly "

John's phone rang as he finished speaking.

" Hiya Jim buddy what's cooking ?"

John looked at Kayleigh, she rolled her eyes and pretended to stick her fingers down her throat.

" Hang on a minute buddy " John said to Jim, before asking Kayleigh " will I take this downstairs ? "

" Doh " was her only reply, 

John got out of bed and headed down stairs. He headed into the lounge and shut the door.

" You still there Jim ?"

" Where bleedin else would I be ?"

" Only asked, anyway did he get it done ?"

" He did indeed, in his words it's tacky, way over the top, Christmas in lapland sort of ready "

" Did he send pictures?"

" Aye he did, and he's right you big soft tart, it looks like Missus Clauses boudoir, if it had been decorated by Gok Wan and his camp friend "

" Good is it ?"

" It's camper than Butlins "

" Aye, but is it festive ?"

" More bloody tinsel than a festive episode of Strictly "

" Tree ?"

" Tree , fairy, baubles and a piece of mistletoe in every room, you saucy bugger "

" Is the wood……..?"

" A pallet at the back door, and the baskets in the front room and living room are filled, and the woodburner and fire are set ready to be lit"

" Thanks buddy, I owe you "

" Bugger off ,if you can't help your mate, who can you help ?"

" Cheers pal "

" Bye Santa "

John smiled to himself as he looked at his phone and dialled.

" Hi Mandy it's me " 

" Hello you "

" I got the list thanks "

" Has she got everything on it ?"

" Aye she does, I'll nip home at lunch tomorrow and pack it all"

" Won't she get suspicious?"

" I've got a little help, it'll be fine "

" Good luck, enjoy yourselves eh ?"

" I'm sure we will Mandy thanks "

" Bye love "

" Bye Mandy " 

It seemed to John like everything was taking shape, this year was going to be special .

It had taken a while to find somewhere suitable, it had cost a fair amount too, but it was only money and as Nana always said, there's no pockets in a shroud.

When he had eventually found the one ,and contacted the owner, Eddie,he found a friendly soul, one with a similar sense of humour to John, he seemed surprised when John asked him to contact Jim, if he needed to know anything, but when it was explained why he wanted secrecy Eddie, embraced the idea. Now it was ready, John's only doubt was whether Kayleigh would be happy being separated from their nieces and nephews on Christmas day. Well he was going to find out soon, wasn't he.

Kayleigh sat with a huge smile on her face, her mum had told her that she'd know, Mandy had said,

" I don't know how, but trust me you will know "

All the women she knew who had done it all seemed to agree, that somehow, through some feminine magic, she would know. The were right, she did know, instinctively perhaps but she knew. And now she had the proof. How wrong was she to think she had everything?. And now was a great time to find out, she hoped she could wait out the next few days, she was sure she could.

Last Christmas was very special, this Christmas was going to be her best ever, perhaps there was a Santa Clause, she seemed to be getting just what she wanted this year, so it was possible, wasn't it ?.


	3. DECEMBER 23.rd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden change of plan forces John's hand.

DECEMBER 23RD. 

" Kayleigh love time to get up " John gently shook his lovely wife awake.

" Already" she stretched and looked at the alarm." Are you mad, its 5 AM John, it's the crack of arse, why in gods name are we up at this time?"

" We're starting at six this morning, you wanted the extra hours "

" Kayleigh Kitson wanted extra hours, Kayleigh Redmond doesn't need them " she rolled the duvet around her.

" Up you lazy bugger " John grabbed the end of the duvet and pulled, a naked Kayleigh giggled as she spun out of it onto the sheet.

" Bagsy first shower " she said heading for the ensuite. 

" Since when did we have separate showers ?" John asked smiling. 

" Since you got me up in the middle of the night, that's when "

" Race you " John ran towards the door.

" Swine " Kayleigh shouted chasing after him.

The trip into work was joyous, Carol after Christmas song after hymn, all sung along to enthusiastically, Forever FM blaring. Not once did Kayleigh say how much she loved Christmas, much to John's amusement.

" Christ look at that lot " 

" What lot ?"

" That lot "

" Where ?"

" There "

Kayleigh followed John's gaze, and was surprised to see queue on queue of customers waiting for the shop to open.

" There's hundreds of them John "

" I'll tell you what love, abandon your cheeses of the world promotion today, I'll need you elsewhere "

" Oh, not the tills please, can I do meet and greet ?"

" How does that work ?"

" I'll be at the front door, greet people and direct them to the right aisle for their products "

John stared at Kayleigh.

" Bad idea is it ?" She asked.

" Bloody great idea love, go for it "

" Excellent " 

Later in the morning the regional manager Alan Campbell appeared, doing his rounds as he put it.

" Good idea that John, find out what they want and send them right to it, cuts down on congestion, nice, I think I'll roll that out "

" Kayleigh came up wi it "

" Really ?, her type of thing right enough, a real people person your Missus, get another couple out there John it's working well"

John smiled, yet another person was noticing how good Kayleigh could be at her job.

About one John tapped Kayleigh's shoulder,

" Fancy a cuppa ?"

" Always " 

John uncharacteristically took her hand as they walked to the breakroom.

Kayleigh sat at a table and John fetched their teas.

Kayleigh was enthusing about her morning when her phone rang.

" Why would Litchy be phoning me ?" She shrugged as she looked at the screen.

" Answer and find out "

" Hiya Iain,............., yes I'm with him now, ………….okay, Iain wants to know why Gloria isn't answering her calls ?"

" Eh?"

" Iain is trying to phone you "

John took his still switched off phone out of his pocket,

" I'll phone him back "

" He's gonna phone you now Iain, ….., you too, bye "

Anna from ladies fashion sat next to Kayleigh, John made his excuses and walked further from the table, using his phone.

" Hiya "

" Mission accomplished is it pal ?"

" It will be soon, do you need me in Wigan ?"

" No " Litchy sniggered.

" Sure ?"

" Aye "

" Last chance "

" Oh right sorry, can you come to Wigan ?"

" Sure no problem"

" You owe me Gloria, big time "

" I know pal , thanks "

" Merry Christmas pal"

" Sorry to interrupt " John said as he went back to Kayleigh's table.

" That's okay Mister Redmond " Anna said.

" I've got to nip to Wigan love, Litchy needs a bit of a hand, I won't be long "

" Okay take care "

John had no intention of going directly to Wigan, Iain didn't know any of John's plan, he didn't need to, him and John knew they could rely on each other, John needed Iain to get him out of the shop, and he did. John had done the same many times. Iain briefly entertained the thought that John was playing away, but as soon as he thought it he dismissed it, he did that sort of thing, not John, never ever John. John headed home and collected the items on Mandy's list, all the things Kayleigh would need for a long weekend away, a weekend where it would be cold out. He had asked Mandy if she would pack for him, she resolutely refused, she would do a lot for Kayleigh, but she drew the line at going through her drawers. That was John's job. With the bags packed and in the car, he checked the top box, it all seemed to be there, he smiled again, this plan was working. He headed for the Wigan store, said hello to a few staff, then sat in Litchys office for a few minutes before heading back to Kayleigh.

" Jim " scrolled across the car display .

" Hi buddy you okay?"

" Listen John, a bit of bad news pal"

" What ?"

" Eddie Rose phoned from Fort William, the forecast is not looking good John "

" How bad is not good, the one I saw looked fine ?"

" Snow John, late tonight, early tomorrow, but………"

" But what pal ?"

" Eddie knows the roads up there, so the but is, if you want to be sure of getting up to Rose cottage, best leave tonight "

" Tonight ?"

" Aye, he says that with the winds there being like they are, he can almost guarantee that you'll get there before the heavy fall, if you travel tonight "

" And if I wait until tomorrow?"

" You probably won't get as far as the ferry "

" Shit, shit, shit "

" Sorry buddy "

" Not your fault pal, it was nice of him to let me know though "

" So you going tonight then ?"

" No choice really is there ?"

" Not really no, you take care anyway buddy okay, see ya "

" Bye Jim,cheers pal"

" Didn't you and John do a shopping on Monday ?"

Elsie asked Kayleigh. 

" Yes why ?"

" He's doing one now, he's in the drinks aisle "

" Are you sure ?"

" Well unless he has a doppelganger, aye I'm sure "

Kayleigh looked pensive for a moment, then took off her apron and gloves and headed towards wine and spirits .

" Oh sorry "John said automatically as his trolley bumped to a stop against someone. 

" What are you doing ?" Kayleigh asked as she gripped the trolley. " and please don't give me a smart arse answer "

" Ah" 

" Ah , what Redmond?"

" Okay, I planned something special for tomorrow, but I've had to change it , so I need some last minute things "

" My favourite cider?" Kayleigh said looking at John's trolley contents.

" And a few other things " John said putting carrierbags over the trolley contents.

" What have you got planned?" Kayleigh grinned as she spoke.

" A surprise "

" Tell me " 

" No "

" Go on "

" No "

" Pretty please John "

" No "

" As your wife I have a right to know " she smiled.

" As your boss I have the right to tell you to get back to work "

"Really ?" 

" If I wanted to "

" And do you want to Johnathan?" Kayleigh was trying hard not to smile.

" Nah " they said together and both chuckled.

" So what's happening John ?"

" Okay, when we got in the car tomorrow morning I was going to surprise you, and start driving where were going, but the forecast is snow……."

" Christmas snow, a white Christmas?" Kayleigh interrupted. 

" Up there aye "

" Up ?"

" Scotland, heavy snow is forecast as I was saying, so we go as soon as we finish tonight "

" But our presents?"

" In the car "

" I've got you a special one, I have to go and collect it "

" We said no special ones didn't we ?"

" So you didn't get me one then ?"Kayleigh grinned. 

" That's beside the point Miss "

" Missus "

" Aye well, you know I'd get you one don't you?"

" Read you like a book John "

" Right, plan is I'll finish this, pack the car, by that time you'll be officially finished, then we head home, might as well get changed and then head off as soon as, yea ?"

" Yea, and thank you " Kayleigh kissed John on the lips. 

As she wiggled away, John saw Gareth watching him.

" Get a …………." Gareth started saying.

" Don't even think about it " John said sternly but smiled at the youngster. 

" Merry Christmas Mister Redmond, " 

" You too Gareth son, you too "

John finished shopping and loaded his car, he then went back in to wait for Kayleigh.

Soon the two of them left, and holding hands got into their car.

" I'm so excited John, I just love Christmas "

" Really I'd never have guessed " John chuckled.

" Don't you dare be Mister Grumpy tonight Johnathan " Kayleigh feigned a petted lip.

" Not me love I'm Mister happy me "

They drove past the bus stop, John noticed Gareth amongst the queue.

" Why you stopping John ?" As Kayleigh spoke John had exited the car. He soon reentered, and Gareth got in the back .

" Thanks Mister Redmond"

" You're welcome son, why so many bags ?"

" Double discount day, I can buy my mam and my two little sisters a bit extra, me being the only wage earner"

Kayleigh squeezed John's hand, she had already told John of Gareths hardships, she turned to look out the window, trying not to cry.

" Gareth son ?"

" Aye mister Redmond?"

" Would you consider the trainee managers role ?"

" I'm not qualified Mister Redmond, left school before my exams you see "

" If I gave you a personal recommendation you could "

" Would you do that for me, really ?"

" Do you want it, it's hard work, but you'll earn more, get more weekends offs, have more home time , start moving up the ladder, are you game ?"

" Yes, yes thank you, Mister Redmond, I'm….., I don't know what to say "

" Neither do I " Kayleigh added, as she stared at John, tears flowing freely.

" Merry Christmas Gareth "

" Merry Christmas John, and thank you so much."

John and Kayleigh dropped Gareth at his road end, and headed home.

" Why did you do that ?"

" Those bags were heavy "

" That's not what I meant, and fine you know it "

" We need the position filled"

" Why Gareth though ?"

" He's a nice lad, takes everything I tell him on board, he deserves a little happiness, don't you think so ?"

" Oh I think so, but you know that, don't you? "

" Yes, and I know you'd do it for him if you could "

" I think I did John "

John chuckled

" I'm sure you did love " he said smiling.

When they reached home John put the kettle on to fill a thermos, whilst Kayleigh ran upstairs to change and retrieve John's surprise present, she would take over in the kitchen when ready, and John would then get changed.

" Got it " He asked as Kayleigh entered the kitchen.

" Uh huh " 

" You ready then ?"

" Uh huh "

" Right, I'll go get changed then, when that boils again love, top up the flask will you , I'll only be a few minutes " 

Kayleigh filled the thermos, and put it in the bag alongside various nibbles, she had a sudden idea and went into the lounge. She put the items she had in the car.

" How long ?" 

" I'm about ready love "

" No, I meant how long will we be travelling John ?"

" About six hours "

John was soon ready to go, they locked up the house and walked to the car. 

" I'll drive " Kayleigh said determinedly.

" You don't know where we're going "

" I assume you've set the sat Nav "

" Aye, right enough " 

" So, it's half six now, you get in the back, put your ipod on, get under the blanket and have a nap, I'll wake you at about ten "

" I'm okay to drive love honest "

" It's not negotiable John, you only had about 5 hours last night and you've been up since God knows "

" You got up with me "

" But I'm not as hard pushed as you, please just have an hour or two if you can, I'll wake you then we can have a snack and a brew, you know I'm right " 

" Aye I suppose you are "

Kayleigh hugged and kissed him.

" Thanks for arranging this John"

" You dont know what it is yet "

" I don't have to, I know it's going to be magical "

" I hope so love "

" It will be, right big boy, get your arse in the back there, and we can be off "

" You getting in wi me are you ?" John grinned mischievously. 

" In our drive, under a street lamp, I don't think so ?"

" You've changed your tune lady "

" Get in John " 

" That's what you said ………"

" IN " Kayleigh said firmly. 

" Alright already, I can take a hint you know ?"

Kayleigh smiled as John got in , set up his ipod, winked at her in the mirror, and snuggled under the travel blanket.

" I won't sleep you know ?" He had said.

The snoring told a different story. 

" …….John, wake up love "

" I wasn't asleep "

" No ?"

" Not a wink "

Kayleigh lifted her phone, she pressed the screen several times, then held it up to John. He was treated to a sound somewhere between a chainsaw, bagpipes and the mating grunts of an elephant seal.

" Not a wink really?" Kayleigh smiled.

" Five minutes at most "

" Okay then I believe you"

" So where are we then ?"

" Creein something "

" Eh ?"

" Creein lar itch "

" Crianlarich " John said managing the scottish accent.

" That's it "

" Why ?"

" The car needs filled, and I need emptied "

" Emptied?"

" I need a wee "

" Me too right enough "

John got out and stretched, Kayleigh disappeared inside the service station, John shrugged and started filling the car, he was hanging the nozzle up when Kayleigh re appeared. She nodded to him, went and paid, John paid a visit then got in the driving seat.

" You not getting your head down love?" He asked as Kayleigh took her accustomed place next to him.

" No I'm not too tired, and it looks like we'll be going through Glencoe soon, I don't wanna miss that "

" Good, I'll be glad of your company "

" Me too " 

She squeezed John's hand as he drove off.

The moon was full and shining bright, there were clouds on the horizon, John crossed his fingers, " just another couple of hours "he thought . They had the radio on low, they were also quiet ,enjoying the highland scenery. 

" Oh look at the time John, merry Christmas eve darling "

" You too gorgeous "


	4. DECEMBER 24TH.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last they reach their Christmas home.

DECEMBER 24TH.

As they passed the Kinghouse Hotel, the moonlight shone bright on the Glencoe mountains,as Buachaille Etive Mor came into view, its upper flanks festooned in a white mantle of fresh snow, Kayleigh gasped and sat opened mouthed.

" Stunning isnt it ?" John said matter of factly.

" Absolutely "

" Pull up somewhere John, let's have a cuppa here."

A few miles further on John pulled up into a large parking area, overlooking what he assured Kayleigh, were the three sisters. There was snow on the tops and a definite chill in the air. 

Kayleigh was out first and stood looking mesmerised at the looming rock faces, ice cascades sparkling in places, a cold wind blowing and the moon throwing an ethereal light over the whole rugged landscape. 

John put a hat on her head and wrapped a blanket around her, he hugged her from behind.

" Thank you " 

" Don't want you catching cold love "

" I meant for this, for bringing me here, thank you "

" It's only a bit countryside love "

" That's more than a bit countryside John, that's just …….."

Kayleigh never finished her sentence, she turned and hugged John tight.

" Thank you " she said through tears.

" Hey , what's up love ?"

" I'm just happy John, seeing this with you is just wonderful, you ,me, us here , looking at all this, there isn't another man I know, or have ever known that I would rather be here with." 

" God I love you Kayleigh Redmond " John said squeezing her.

" I've been promised the world before John, but you've delivered it, you have really "

She turned back around, and they stood hugging for a while. Kayleigh knew that this coming year she would have all she had ever wanted. John would have to wait a little longer to find that out, but it was all he wanted too.

They had a tepid brew, hastily ate their snacks and conscious of the darkening sky, set off on the last leg of their journey. They drove through Glencoe village, over the Ballachulish bridge towards Corran, the first light snow falling as they reached Strontian, Kayleigh had valiantly and uncharacteristically fought sleep, but had lost. As they passed Loch Sunart she was breathing deeply, a contented smile on her face. John turned right at Kilchoan crossing a barren landscape bleached white under the moonlight ,and headed up the single track road, eventually he crested the final rise, he stopped and stared.

" Kayleigh love " he said gently shaking her.

" What is it ?" Startled she sat bolt upright.

" Look " John nodded forwards." Sanna "

" Oh, John it looks like a nativity scene "

Before them in the space between the sea and the bottom of the descent lay a village, albeit a small village, more a group of haphazardly placed buildings, they lay on a snow covered flat piece of land. In the windows of some, lights could be seen, some of them casting a warm glow on the thin white carpet that surrounded them. The sea behind them looked dark in contrast, the low moon causing the nearby islands to be cast in to silhouette, only the noise of the wipers fighting against the falling snow sullied the scene.

" Is that where we're doing Christmas John, please tell me it is ?" 

Kayleigh didn't look at John as she spoke, she was mesmerised by the sight before her.

" Aye love it is " 

" Well get down there then " 

As Kayleigh wriggled forward in her seat John drove off . John had seen pictures of the cottage, he drove straight to it, motioned to Kayleigh to stay put, and he got out and opened the gate. Seconds later with the car right outside, he switched off.

" C'mon John " Kayleigh said as she made to get out.

" No ,wait " 

" Why ?"

" Stay in the warm car until I check it's how I want it "

" How you want it ?" 

" That it's the way I want your Christmas home to be "

" Okay, go on then " She tenderly kissed his cheek.

John gasped as he entered, the fact that he was taken aback cheered him immensely, Kayleigh would be swept away, it was way too OTT, just how Kayleigh liked it. John went into the bedroom and as promised the wood burner was ready to light, which he did in short order, similarly he lit the prepared fire in the front room, he gave them a few minutes to catch, then after placing his Christmas cd in the stereo, went to fetch Kayleigh. 

As soon as he stepped out the door, she got out of the car.

" Hold up " 

" Hold up my arse John, I want to come in "

" Close your eyes "

" Eh ?"

" Humour me love , close your eyes, let me give you the full surprise "

" Okay, but now right ?"

" Yes now "

John covered Kayleigh's eyes, he knew she couldn't be trusted in such situations, he gently guided her in the door, through the small hall and into the living room. He backed up, to both close the door and to allow Kayleigh to see as much of the room as possible.

" Ready love ?"

" Yes "

John took his hands away.

Kayleigh gasped, smiling she walked to the tree, then to the nativity scene on the sideboard, then gently ran her hand over the tinsel, the holly and smiled at the Christmas cards on the mantelpiece.

" Its real " she said looking at the fire .

" Of course "

" Is the rest of the……..?"

" Go and see " 

Kayleigh grabbed John's hand and dragged him into the bedroom, there was a wardrobe, a set of drawers a four poster bed,a couple of chairs and a wood burner stove, that room too was excessively decorated for the festive season.

" How did you manage all this ?" Kayleigh eventually asked.

" Phone, WhatsApp and Jim helped"

" It's perfect John, absolutely perfect, just like you " 

" As if" John chuckled.

" Right" Kayleigh said." Let's get the car emptied, then we can have a brew "

" You sit love I'll do it "

" No John, we'll do it together, then we can both relax "

" Okay love , you're right again , I'll fetch it from the car to the hall, you put them into the bedroom or kitchen okay? " 

" Okay, let's do it "

John put his coat back on, and headed out, Kayleigh stood smiling .

John lifted out the first two bags and carried them through the now heavily falling snow. He put them just inside the front door, and went to collect a few more. He happened to look towards the house as he reached into the car boot to retrieve more provisions.

Kayleigh was waddling towards the inner door, holding one of the bags between her legs, straining to lift it. John suddenly remembered just how tiny Kayleigh was, just over five foot, and small made, granted she was a tough little cookie, could punch as hard as Ali, and kick like a mule, but all in all she was a tiny little thing was Missus Redmond. John left the things in the boot and took Kayleigh's case from the top box, he carried that into the bedroom, Kayleigh met him at the door.

" Thought I was doing this bit ?"

" You unpack love before they get too creased "

" Okay, and the kettles on, so bring some milk "

Soon the car was emptied, and a half hour of frantic activity had everything, wearable, edible or drinkable tidied away.

John sat on the settee and stared at the warming flames of the fire, he became lost in it's mesmeric motion.

" Here's a cuppa John ". Kayleigh putting tea and biscuits on the table beside John.

" Ta love "

John drank his tea, as he did so Kayleigh lifted his arm and cuddled in.

" Finished ?" She eventually asked .

" Aye"

" Right then it's time " Kayleigh stood and pulled her sweater over her head. She stood facing John, looking good in her expensive bra.

" Well get ready John "

John stood up and started undoing his belt and trousers.

" What are you doing ?" She looked on puzzled.

" Getting ready "

" Its Christmas jumper time John, get ready to put your Christmas jumper on " she grinned.

" Oh, I thought ….."

" Oh I know what you thought you dirty bugger"

They grinned at each other, and John sheepishly fastened himself up. Kayleigh threw him a jumper with Bah Humbug printed on it, he graciously put it on.

" You trying to tell me summit ?" 

" Well darling if the shirt fits, or in this case jumper" she shrugged.

" Aye fair enough "

Kayleigh slipped hers on, hers was figure hugging, on it there was a picture of a couple of elves, with Santa's little helpers emblazoned across it.

" If them's little, I'd love to see big " John said, nodding towards Kayleigh bust.

" Shut up " she said blushing.

" What now " John stood up hysterically straight.

" Photos "

" No chance "

" I'm sorry darling, I obviously let you think that you had a choice , silly me , smile "

John grimaced. 

" At least try John " 

" I am " 

" No you're not " Kayleigh let her hands drop, and switched her phone camera off .

" Please John, you've gone to all this trouble to get Christmas right for me, please don't spoil it "

" How is not smiling spoiling it eh ?"

" 'Cause it is "

" Don't be bloody childish Kayleigh, I've got nowt to smile about have ah ?"

As soon as the words were out he realised what he had said, and instantly regretted it . He was screwed.

" Really ?" Kayleigh snarled. 

" This jersey is effing hideous " he smiled, hoping to salvage the situation. 

" Its meant to be John, it's for a laugh you used to be Mister Bah Humbug "

"Used to be ?"

" Well I think so "

" How's this " John stood, and giving a double thumbs up , smiled .

" Lovely " Kayleigh took his picture .

" Facebook?"

" Of course, work need to see this "

John in turn took Kayleigh's picture, as usual she looked gorgeous, and had her usual wide grin.

But, he didn't know what , but there was something different about her, she had a glow about her.

" Well she loves Christmas after all " John thought to himself. 

" Oh I love this " Kayleigh said as the opening bars of " Last Christmas " by Wham started playing. 

John kissed her cheek as he passed her, heading for the loo.

He arranged the toiletries whilst he was there, when he emerged ten minutes later, Kayleigh was fast asleep on the settee, he put a blanket over her, put some more wood on the fire then lay down on the other settee. He looked at the clock, 4.35 AM, he closed his eyes, he knew he was about to fall asleep , so he set his alarm. He woke before his phone alarm went off, just before 12, sometime whilst he was asleep Kayleigh had come over to lie beside him, well half on top of him truth be told, he was on his back , she was on her side wedged between him and the back of the settee, her right arm and leg draped over him, she'd divested herself of her jeans and boots but was still wearing the bloody Christmas jersey. He attempted to extricate himself without waking her, she did stir, ask where he was going but fell back asleep. John relit the fire, had a shower and started breakfast.

" Something smells good" a stretching Kayleigh remarked as she came in to the Kitchen.

" Porridge "

" Porridge oats? " 

" Aye, like my dad used to make "

" Did you not buy bacon, I'm sure we have bacon ?"

Kayleigh made to open the fridge.

John put his hand on it.

" Yes we have bacon, but I thought I'd make you porridge, as a treat "

" Okay then Nick Nairn, do your stuff, I'll make us a nice pot of tea "

Kayleigh filled and switched on the kettle, and headed back out of the kitchen .

" John " she shouted from the living room " have you looked outside yet ?"

" Not yet no "

" Perhaps you should "

As John entered the living room, Kayleigh was standing by the window, a huge grin on her face.

" When you said I'd get snow this Christmas, you weren't kidding " 

John looked out, as far as the eye could see was covered by at least a foot of snow, much more where it had drifted, the car was covered up to the top of the wheels.

" We're going out in it aren't we ?" John asked, although he knew the answer.

" Hell yes " Kayleigh's enthusiasm was infectious, almost.

Kayleigh raised her eyebrow as she tasted her porridge, one eyebrow meant good, or I'm pleasantly surprised John had learned. 

" Is it okay ?"

" More than okay John , it's actually rather nice, you can make this again "

" Thank you my love, I just might " John was always eager to receive Kayleigh's praise.

" Why is there an extra one ?"

" Made too much "

" I thought you might be expecting Goldilocks?"

John choked oh his porridge , and after regaining his breath started giggling, everytime Kayleigh tried to speak he started again. Kayleigh slammed her spoon on the table, she didn't like to be made a fool of.

" Sorry " John eventually managed to say.

" Funny am I ?" Kayleigh said drily. 

" No but I thought it was funny you saying that and my mum secretly calling you that "

" Calling me what ?"

" Goldilocks "

" How can this ?" She said touching her hair, " be Goldilocks "

" You, not your hair "

" No comprende "

" When I took you to meet mum that weekend we became a couple , remember?"

" Of course I do it was one of my best weekends ever "

" Well mum called you Goldilocks because you were just right "

" Still not following "

" Anna was too hot, Charlotte too cold, you were just right, perfect I think she said "

" Really ?"

" Aye really "

" I love your mum "

" And she loves you, in spades "

" You know John ……..?" Kayleigh looked thoughtful and stopped speaking.

" What love ?"

" Don't take this the wrong way okay ?"

" Okay "

" But one of the reasons I wish we had found each other years ago , was so I could have helped her, when your dad was ill, I mean. I know you and Paul and Claire were there but I wish I had been too."

" So does she "

" How do you know that?"

" She told me "

" I know things between her and Claire are still a little strained since the blow up, I hope she sees me as a friend "

" What blow up ?"

" Oh, I thought you knew, best forget I spoke "

" What blow up ?"

" Don't "

" What blow up ?"

" You took your mum to visit your dad almost every day"

" Of course I did , he was me dad " 

" Paul's in all "

" Paul was busy"

" So were you, but you made time to visit your dying dad "

" It was easier for me "

" That's what Paul told you to salve his conscience, and that's the point your mum made to Claire"

" Bet that went down well"

" Your mum went to town on him, Claire tried to defend him, so she got a character reference too"

" Why didn't I get told ?"

" Because you would have tried to defend Paul, which is more than he would do for you"

" He would have gone if he could "

" He went to the football John, he got hospitality tickets, told you he was busy, and you took time off, he didn't go when he could have, or should have, he went when it suited him, only him "

" Selfish dick " 

" That's what your mum said " Kayleigh chuckled, " amongst a few other choice adjectives,"

Kayleigh finished her porridge, and licked her bowl.

" Delish that John "

" I aim to please "

" What John my love, are you intending to do with that third bowl ?" 

" Have it if…….."

Kayleigh lifted the third bowl and devoured its content.

" You'll get fat Madam "

" I'll take my chances " she said under her breath.

They had a few more cups of tea and chatted about everything and nothing.

" Right husband, let's get dressed for the arctic, and explore shall we ?"

" Indeed we will wife of mine "

In double quick time they had dressed in multiple layers, and headed out into a bright sunlit winter wonderland.

John had only walked a few yards when a snowball hit him squarely on the back of the head.

" Bloody knew it " he said to himself.

He turned quickly. 

" What ?" Kayleigh shrugged. 

" A yeti was it ?"

" What you on about ?"

" Come on Kitson , we're exploring remember ?"

" I remember, and its Redmond, lead on McDuff "

John turned and once again was hit square on the back of the head by a snowball.

" Right, game on madam "

John stopped and grabbed a pile of snow .

" Don't you dare Johnathan "

" What's good for the goose, love "

" Right Johnathan let battle commence "

John stood, but as he raised his arm, he was hit in the chest . His retaliatory throw missed Kayleigh, so did his second and third, meanwhile Kayleigh hit him repeatedly.

" Surrender "

" Not on your life love "

" Very well, no quarter given then "

The play fight continued for some time, it ended when John ran the gauntlet of Kayleigh's snowballs, and he wrestled her to the ground in a snow drift, the two of them laughing and joking. As John pulled Kayleigh to her feet, they became aware of the heavily falling snow.

" John ?" 

" What ?"

Kayleigh whispered in John's ear .

" Seriously?"

She nodded and smiled mischievously.

" Why ?"

" Saw it on telly once, thought I'd love to do that with my man someday, and you're my man "

John smiled 

" And today's the day, come on let's go "

" And we, as in the two of us can have a nice soapy shower to warm up when we come back in eh ?"

" Ah, there's a problem there "

" Eh ?"

" The shower is shit , warm but just a trickle , I had one first thing "

" Good job I brought bath oil then , isn't it?" Kayleigh grinned. 

" Excellent, go get it "

Kayleigh ran into the bedroom to get the bath oil, John ran the bath . John had just finished getting a good head of bubbles in the bath, when Kayleigh reappeared, 

" Come on slowpoke , let's go "

" Keep your knickers on love, I'll only be a minute"

" I'll be at the back door "

John shook his head ,

" I must be mad, or madly in love " he said to himself.

John walked into the kitchen, on his arrival Kayleigh pulled the door open and beckoned him to follow her, dressed as she was in red bra and pants, bobble hat , scarf and UGG boots , he could do nothing but follow, his beanie, boxers and boots didn't look anywhere as good.

" I can't believe I'm doing thi……."

A snowball hitting him in the navel, stopped him mid sentence. 

" Argh, some of that's gone in my boxers" John winced.

Kayleigh giggled, and slowly turned around and bent over to make another snowball, she knew John was easily distracted , she was right, when she turned John was still smiling .

" Don't you dare " she said giggling.

John was advancing towards her holding a huge pile of loose snow, although she hit him several times as he walked towards her, he managed to dump the snow on her, 

" You swine Redmond, that's in my bra and down my bloody knickers "

" Get them off then " 

" I will if you will " 

" I was joking Kayleigh "

" I'm not , no one can see from here, come on John, live a little "

" I don't know, it's a bit………."

Kayleigh was already naked, well naked except for her hat , scarf and boots.

" Well John ?"

" Bugger it " John smiled as he slipped off his boxers, as he lifted his foot to shed them, a snowball hit him squarely in the nether regions. 

" Sorry " Kayleigh said biting her lip.

" Was that deliberate?" John asked smiling.

" I'm not that good a shot John " 

" You cheeky mare "

They threw a few more snowballs at each other, and unashamedly chased each other around the garden, giggling like children.

Someone calling their dog, somewhere along the footpath that ran adjacent to the cottage, caused them to scamper inside.

" I've never felt so alive love , that was awesome "

" See John, I've got my uses "

John wrapped a towel around Kayleigh, he lifted one for himself and they stood by the fire for a few moments, then had a joint bath.

Kayleigh took the initiative, and to be honest did most of the work, John lay back and enjoyed the attention once again thanking his lucky stars that he had found a woman who enjoyed him, almost as much as he enjoyed her. 

They prepared dinner together, and laughed and joked as they ate, life was wonderful.

As the evening wore on, Kayleigh lay on one settee, John on the other, they were both reading their Kindles and had music playing in the background. 

John had just made hot chocolates, proper ones with whipped cream and marshmallows. He happened to look at Kayleigh, she was staring at him.

" What have I done now ?" John asked.

" I was just thinking of how I've changed, how loving you has made me a different person " 

" You've not changed "

" John, a couple of years ago, this, us , two people sitting quietly on Christmas eve, reading, listening to music, drinking hot chocolate happy just being together, I'd have laughed at us and said they were sad gits who didn't know how to enjoy themselves "

" And now ?"

" This is bliss John, just us, happy together, loving each other, loving life, I'd rather do this than party "

" Aye right "

" I'm serious John, I never knew it, but this is what contentment really is, and I love it "

" So I've made you boring then ?"

" This isn't boring, its relaxing, and we still go clubbing don't we ?"

" True "

" Fancy an early night ?" She asked attempting to wink.

" I'm not tired "

" Good, do you fancy an early night ?"

" Do you mean for a bit of…….?"

" Yes" 

" But earlier, in the bath,..........."

" You've had four hours recovery John, can you not manage do you think ?"

" I can manage lady "

" So you say " Kayleigh smiled .

" Right lady, get yourself through to that bedroom "

" Okay, but only 'cause you asked nice "

John shook his head, and followed a giggling Kayleigh out of the room.


	5. Christmas day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas morning, and there is a special gift for one of our couple.

CHRISTMAS DAY.

John had set his alarm on vibrate, he woke up almost immediately it started. He slipped out of bed and got dressed. He put logs on both fires and prepared the presents under the tree. He then sneaked back into the bedroom and switched the ringer back on Kayleigh's phone.

He then walked outside into the bright crisp morning, the sun had barely risen, but it was Christmas day.

He walked around the cottage and stood outside the bedroom window, having had the foresight to leave it ajar, he took his accessories out of his bag and readied himself.

Her ringing phone roused her from her slumber, she could have sworn she had switched it to silent, John wasn't in bed, which surprised her, the fact it was him phoning her really confused her.

" Hello ", as she answered , John hung up.

Suddenly she heard the sound of sleigh bells outside. 

She lay back down, trying to work out if she was awake or dreaming.

Again her phone rang, and again John hung up as she answered, and again she heard sleigh bells, this time accompanied by a throaty " Ho, Ho, Ho , "

She jumped out of bed and threw open the curtains, Santa was standing in the garden.

" Ho, ho ,ho, have I got a surprise for you young lady ?", a John Redmond shaped Santa exclaimed. 

Kayleigh smiled a huge smile, and shook her head in disbelief. 

" Not as big as the one I've got for you John" she said under her breath.

John took a scroll out of his pocket and pretended to read it, Kayleigh opened the window.

" What are you doing John?"

" Santa "

" What are you doing Santa ?"

" I'm checking my list, have you been naughty ?"

" Is Santa going senile ?"

" You what ?"

" Because I was naughty at least twice yesterday alone, three times if you count getting nakey "

" Where's your Christmas spirit miss ?"

" In the cupboard with the mixers"

" You're not buying into this are you ?"

" No, it's a lovely thing to do, but come in here you big lump, you'll catch your death "

" Fair enough, it's bloody Baltic out "

Kayleigh met John at the door, she almost squeezed him to death with the hug she gave him.

" Merry Christmas Missus Redmond "

" And a merry Christmas to you too, Santa, I mean Mister Redmond "

" Ho ho ho "

" What did you just call me ?"

"I don't get that, am I a naughty santa " John frowned.

" You're slightly mad Mister Redmond, but you're still adorable "

" Bit of fun on Christmas love "

" It's nice to see, even if unexpected"

" You've met my mum Kayleigh, you know I wasn't raised to enjoy myself "

Kayleigh giggled.

" Right Mister Redmond, you sit, I'll do breakfast "

" I'll help "

" No John " Kayleigh said earnestly, " please let me do it "

John looked at Kayleigh, 

" You sure love ?"

" Positive "

" Is this one of your special things ?"

" Yes "

" Okay then "

John kissed Kayleigh on the forehead and she went into the kitchen and closed the door behind her. She had explained early in their relationship that there were a few things that she had dreamed of doing when she eventually found the man she was going to settle down with, her special things, and she was persistent when it came to being allowed to do them.

John divested himself of the Santa suit, and sat in the chair by the fire. He could hear Kayleigh singing along to the radio, when he thought about how lonely he had been on some previous Christmases, he had to fight back a tear,

" It should be against the law to be this happy " he thought.

The kitchen door opening attracted his attention,

" Bucks Fizz, a Kitson tradition John, enjoy " Kayleigh said handing him a glass.

" Alcohol for breakfast, that explains a lot "

" Meaning ?"

" Nowt I'm just joking love "

" You better had, anyway I've got the eggs on so cheers "

" Cheers "

" Breakfast , then presents, you okay with that John"

" Just us being here is fine with me, anyway what we having ?"

" You'll find out shortly "

A pinging timer drew Kayleigh back into the kitchen.

A few moments later, she summoned John to the table.

" So what is it ?"

" That Johnathan is artisan bread toast, topped with crushed avocado, spicy chorizo, a couple of poached eggs, and a sprinkle of chilli "

" Do I like avocado?"

" Don't you know, I mean you've never told me you don't, have you ?"

" It looks lovely babe, only one way to find out "

John cut a piece of toast off, and making sure he had a piece of all the toppings, munched away.

Kayleigh sat watching for a reaction, good or bad.

" That Missus Redmond, is phenomenal "

" Really ?"

" Aye love really "

" You don't have to pretend John, look I'll put some bacon on for you "

Kayleigh went to get up from the table, John rested his hand on her arm.

" Honest to god Kayleigh, this tastes great, if you'd asked if I wanted this, I'd have said no , but it's really good"

" Thank you "

" You are a fantastic little cook, do you know that ?"

" Really ?"

" Of course, I've told everyone I know how good you are "

" Have you ?"

" Yes"

" Thank you " 

" Praise where it's due love "

" I'm glad you like it "

" Where did you get the ingredients?"

" Our store, when you said you were getting a few things in because we were going away, I knew it wasn't to a hotel, so I got the makings, I wanted to make you this"

" I'm glad you did "

After breakfast and copious amounts of tea, it was time for Christmas proper.

" This one first " 

" Why ?" 

" Because I want you to John "

" Fair enough "

Kayleigh giggled as John opened his present,

" Old Spice ?"

" It's a joke present John, your mum mentioned it "

John opened the lid of the cologne, 

" Jesus, that brings back unsettling memories of an old uncle "

" Pardon " 

" Eh , nothing love " the smile John flashed Kayleigh let her know he was winding her up.

" What one will I open ?"

" Please yourself "

" That one then "

" Fine with me "

" How about……?"

" Jesus will you just open one "

" But what one…….?"

" Here " a smiling John handed over a thin package.

" Oh, I wonder what this is ?

John shook his head, her wind up was close to working .

She opened it, it was a portfolio, she looked through it puzzled.

'What is it ?"

" You once said you regretted not finishing your Hair and beauty course "

" And ?"

" That enrolls you at the polytechnic night school, the lady there reckons with your experience you should qualify in one term"

" That's a fantastic present "

" Good "

" Here open that John "

Thus the morning progressed, opening presents in turn, soon there were none under the tree.

" Right I best go get your special one then " John left to go fetch a gift from the bedroom, Kayleigh retrieved hers from behind one of the settees. 

" Here John "

" Nope , ladies first "

John handed over a shoe box sized gift .

" I hope this isn't one of your jokes "

" What do you mean ?"

" Last time you did a gift that size it was a box in a box in a box, remember? "

" I remember, I also remember what you threatened to do if I did it again "

Kayleigh ripped the packaging off , and gasped. 

" Are these real ?"

" Of course they're real "

" I mean original, the real deal "

" Aye, are they the right size ? "

" They're perfect "

" I would have bought Louboutins but ……." John shrugged.

" We would need to sell the house "

" Not quite but …….."

" Jimmy Choos are absolutely fine John, they're better than fine "

John laughed as Kayleigh kicked off her slippers and tried the shoes on.

" Oww, there's something in the toe here "

" Is there ?" John asked unconvincingly. 

Kayleigh eyed him suspiciously as she pulled out the tissue, she unwrapped it to find a diamond eternity ring.

" Have you sold a kidney ?"

John laughed.

" You mean the world to me Kayleigh, I want you to have the best "

Kayleigh jumped into his arms,

" I've got the best John , you're all I need "

" I'll take them back then " 

" I'll break your fingers if you touch them "

They both went into a fit of giggles.

" Oh I nearly forgot John , here " 

With a huge grin she handed John the gift box tied with a pretty bow, John opened it and routed around the shredded paper filling.

" It's empty love " 

" Ah, well you see John it hasn't been delivered yet "

" Oh right " John said disappointedly. 

" But it will be delivered, in oh ,about seven months or so"

John looked at Kayleigh, she had a huge grin.

" Right okay "

Kayleigh realised John hadn't understood, she had prepared accordingly. 

" Here " she passed him a small package " this explains it better".

He opened it and looked at it, looked at Kayleigh, she smiled and nodded, he looked at it again, then looked back at Kayleigh, she had never seen him smile so widely. 

" You sure ?"

" That's number three, I'm sure John "

John leapt to his feet and almost squeezed the breath out of Kayleigh. 

" Jesus babe, a little baby Redmond, that's some present "

" Well we went halves "

" How far on do you reckon ?"

" By my timing eight or nine weeks or thereabouts"

John lifted the pregnancy test out of the box, Kayleigh saw him fighting back the tears .

" How can something so innocuous mean so much ,I mean……….., he lost the battle, he was soon crying.

Kayleigh walked over and sat down next to John, she held him tightly. She had only seen him cry twice before, once when he was talking about his dad's final moments, and the day she stood next to him at the altar, she was all smiles that day, he was all tears.

Eventually he stopped.

" I thought having you, I mean marrying you, and having you love me like you do was all I needed in life, boy was I wrong?"

" That's exactly how I feel John, I thought I had everything, loving husband, fantastic family and all the little nick nacks you need in life, I thought I was content, and now that we have this ………." 

She rubbed her hands over her imaginary baby bump 

".......I realise that there was something missing"

John smiled.

" You are happy aren't you John ?" Kayleigh asked tentatively. 

" Of course I am, I'm just in shock , I mean I know we were trying, but I never thought……..jesus babe, I'm gonna be a dad" 

" And a wonderful one "

" How long have you known ?"

" Just a couple of days, well maybe a week, you know I was late ?"

" Aye I did, but that happens to you though"

" I know ,but I felt different " she smiled " so I thought I'd do a test, it was positive, so I waited a week and did it again, same result, and then that one a couple of days ago, at the medical centre "

" Why not tell me though ?"

" We were both upset last time I thought I was, but wasn't, this time I wanted to be sure "

" Jesus Kayleigh what a present " John smiled .

" A gift that'll keep on giving "

" Who else knows ?"

" No one , you had to be first "

" And we've already got names picked "

" Oh you remembered then ?" Kayleigh smiled.

" First girl will be , Scarlett Rose, and first boy will be William Martin John Redmond "

" Martin William John "

" I were close " 

" You were indeed, and our second ?"

" You what ?"

" Second child, if we had one ?"

" Amanda Joan "

" And ?"

" John Paul Kieron Redmond "

" No way are we having John Paul , It's either John Kieron Paul or Paul Kieron John, no Pope names, comprende ?"

" We had better start telling people eh ?" John said reaching for his phone.

" I can't get a signal John, I couldn't connect to Facebook earlier"

John stared at his phone for a bit, 

" Bugger " 

" There is that though " Kayleigh said pointing out the front window.

John went over to look.

" If it works "

" Only one way to find out, get dressed daddy, we'll nip out and see "

" Okay mummy " 

" Don't say that ?"

" Why babe, you think I'm tempting fate ?"

" No, it sounds bloody creepy that's why "

John chuckled and nodded in agreement. 

" I'll go Kayleigh, you stay here "

" Don't start "

" Start what ?" 

" Thinking you know best, wrapping me up in cotton wool "

" I just thought ……….."

" Don't, as much as I appreciate your concern, yesterday when you didn't know, you were quite happy to wrestle me outside in the snow, in our underwear, and I loved that, I'm pregnant not Ill, and that's why the bucks fizz was alcohol free, and so is the cider "

" Not it isn't "

" Aye it is , I changed it , no alcohol and I'm eating healthier, at my age I need to give Redmond junior here every advantage I can John "

" Get away wi ye, you're a young thing " John smiled. 

" As first time mums go John, I'll be in the geriatric range, come on let's get dressed for outside"

Ten minutes later they were huddled in the red phone box, Kayleigh for once glad that John had piles of loose change, although they could use a swipe card if needed.

" Why do these always smell of piss ?" John asked idly.

" Give you a clue John "

" Ha ha "

" Have you never used one in an emergency ?"

" To phone ?"

" To wee " 

" No I have not thank you madam, have you ? "

" No, of course not, never , how could you think that ?, no way Josè, nope never ever "

" You have haven't you ?"

" Yes "

" Dirty bitch "

" Dial your mum John "

" Open the door, let air in and the piss smell out"

Smiling , Kayleigh pulled John down by his hood so they were nose to nose .

" Phone mum " 

John grinned,

" My pleasure " John started dialing 

" Wait , maybe it's too early, most people wait"

" Do you want to wait then ?"

" No go ahead "

As John expected, after his mum had been told, she wanted to talk to Kayleigh, as did Nana Rose, Claire and Paul, John spoke for all of two minutes during a half hour phone call,

" Of course he will, he doesn't need telling Joan, bye bye love you too" with that Kayleigh hung up.

" Mum says you've to look after me "

" You're mum next "

" Yes "

John dialed the number, Kayleigh stood biting her bottom lip,

" Hiya Brenda its John….., aye she's here she's got something to tell you "

" Hello mum ………………….." 

John was almost deafened by Brenda's scream of joy, she was thrilled. 

They spent the best part of two hours in that phone box, but eventually all their friends and family knew.

" I'm drained John "

" Let's get back and make dinner eh ?"

" I love you John Redmond "

" I love you too, mummy " 

" Please don't do that, its weird " 

Dinner was ready by 4, both of them having done the cooking it was as John put it, 

" A full Monty "

" Maybe four courses is too much John"

" Give over "

" I'll never eat all this John " Kayleigh said as John put a plate of turkey, roast potatoes, parsnips, sprouts, carrots stuffing and gravy down in front of her.

" You're eating for two now remember ?"

" That's as good an excuse as any, I guess it's my duty now eh ?" 

" Undoubtedly " John winked.

" And you can miss out the dessert if you want ?"

" What is it ?"

" Sherry trifle "

" Nana's recipe ?"

" Of course "

" I'll make room "

" Thought you would " John chuckled. 

After wading through all four courses,and filling the dishwasher they retired to the living room. 

They cuddled up on the settee, John went to switch on the TV.

" Is there something special you want to see ?"

" Not really"

" Can we just cuddle up then ?"

" Of course "

They sat quietly for a while both lost in thought .

" If I ask you something will you be honest?"

" You don't need to ask that Kayleigh, you should know, I will "

" Is this your best Christmas ever ?"

" Yes " John answered without hesitation. 

" Mine too, there is never going to be one as tranquil as this ever again, you know that don't you?"

" Too true I do "

" And ?"

" I wouldn't have it any other way "

" Me neither "

Kayleigh hugged him and once again they eventually fell into blissful sleep. 

John put Kayleigh to bed later that evening, he filled the log burner with logs, and sat in the chair for a while, watching her sleep, the flames reflecting off her silky hair, almost blending in with her fiery red. He found himself wondering, no hoping that if they did have a girl, that she would have the red hair of her mother, and the pleasant way with people, and perhaps a little less temper. He watched her rhythmic breathing, the faint hint of a smile on her red lips, she was happy, and knowing she was happy made him happy. John knew that for all his bluster and posturing, Kayleigh and his love for her was his whole world, and his world was about to get a whole lot bigger, literally. They had once discussed why they had found each other so late, and she had concluded that it was because they both had to grow into who they were now, so as to be right for each other. He knew what she meant now, now was the right time for him to be a dad, his love for Kayleigh had made him grow up, emotionally. He was happy to be in love, to be loved and to be a father, his life was perfect.

" John ?"

" I'm here love "

" Thank you "

" What for love ?"

" For making my life what it is "

" You're welcome "

" I need a hug John"

" On my way love, on my way " 

John cuddled in behind Kayleigh, as he drifted off he smiled to himself, 

" Maybe Santa does exist , if you wish hard enough, I've got what I wanted after all "

" What John ?"

" Talking to myself love, night night "

" Night daddy "

" Night mu………."

" Don't " 

" Night night darling ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL.


End file.
